theoriginalmikaelsonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson ist die Hauptfigur (Held und manchmal auch Feind) in The Originals. Er ist ein früherer Hauptcharakter, Feind aus The Vampire Diaries. Klaus ist ein Originalvampir und ein Werwolf, was ihn zum Originalhybriden macht. Klaus ist der biologische Sohn von Ansel und Esther Mikaelson und der Stiefsohn von Mikael. Er ist der jüngere Halbbruder, mütterlicherseits (ms.) von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson und Elijah Mikaelson, und der ältere Halbbruder (ms.) von Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson. Er ist der Onkel von seinem unbekannten Neffen und selbst der Neffe von Dahlia. Klaus ist der Vater von Hope Mikaelson, wessen Mutter Hayley Marshall-Kenner ist. Er ist außerdem der Adoptivvater von Marcel Gerard - ein Waisenjunge, den er gerettet hatte. Das erste Mal erwähnt wurde er in der zweiten Staffel von The Vampire Diaries in der Folge "Rose", während einem Gespräch zwischen Rose und Stefan Salvatore. Rose warnte Stefan vor den Originalvampiren, was Elena Gilbert glauben lässt, dass Klaus der älteste Vampir der Geschichte ist. Elijah erwähnte später, dass Klaus ein Eigenbrödler ist und nur sehr wenigen Personen vertraut, in der Regel nur in seinem Innern. Vor über tausend Jahren, hatte Klaus versucht, den Fluch zu brechen, welcher auf ihm lag. Er kreierte den Mythos über den Sonne-Mond-Fluch, um zu erfahren, wo er den Mondstein und den Petrova-Doppelgänger finden konnte, da er beides für seinen wahren Sonne-Mond-Fluch brauchte. Sein Ziel war es, seine Werwolfseite zu aktivieren, um anschließend seine eigene übernatürlich Spezies von Vampir-Werwölfen, sogenannte Hybriden, zu zeugen. Im Jahr 1492 hat er endlich die Chance den Fluch zu brechen, als er Katerina Petrova traf, das letzte Stück, was er für seine Erlösung benötigte. Jedoch gelang es Katerina seinen Plan zu vereiteln, indem sie sich in einen Vampir wandelte. Für die nächsten 500 Jahre suchte Klaus einen Weg ohne Doppelgänger zu finden, den Fluch aufzulösen, indem er Generationen von Hexen dazu zwang, ihm zu helfen. Während seiner Suche nach dem Weg, den Fluch zu brechen, jagte er seine Familie und erdolchte sie. Ebenfalls jagte er Katerina, welche ihm entkam und ihm den Mondstein stahl. Es sollte aber auch darauf hingewiesen werden, dass Klaus auf der Flucht vor seinem Stiefvater war, da er eine gewalttätige Kindheit erlebt hatte. Neben seiner Familie, während des Jahres 1920, bildete Klaus eine starke Bindung und brüderliche Freundschaft mit Stefan. Später trifft er auf die Vampirin Caroline Forbes, in welche er sich verliebt und versuchte, ihre Liebe für sich zu gewinnen, nach einer langen Zeit sind sie aber nun Freunde. In New Orleans hat er eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung mit Marcel, mit welchem er die Herrschaft von New Orleans teilte, bis er herausfand, dass Marcel Mikael nach New Orleans geholt hatte. Nachdem Marcel Klaus' Tochter gerettet hatte, gab er ihm eine zweite Chance und arbeiteten dann wieder gemeinsam daran, ihre Feinde niederzuschlagen. Er kümmert und sorgt sich außerdem um die Barkeeperin Camille O'Connell, zu welcher er eine enge Beziehung hat. Klaus ist in erster Linie ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie und ein Mitglied von einer Werwolffamilie. Er ist verwandt mit der Labonair-Familie, einer königlichen Werwolffamilie, durch seine Tochter und einem Mitglied des Nordostatlantikrudel, sowie einer unbekannten Hexen/Zauberer-Familie. __TOC__ Vorgeschichte 10. Jahrhundert= Mystic Falls, Mittelalter Niklaus wurde von Esther und Ansel in einem kleinen Dorf gezeugt, was eventuell später Mystic Falls wurde. Niklaus hat sechs Halbgeschwister und einen Stiefvater namens Mikael, ein Wikingerkrieger und ein wohlhabender Grundbesitzer, welcher mit seiner Frau, Esther, in die neue Welt zog, nachdem ihr Heimatdorf von der Pest verwüstet wurde. Mikael glaubte, seine geliebte Tochter Freya wurde ebenfalls Opfer der Pest, nichtsahnend, dass Esther sie an ihre Schwester Dahlia, als Bezahlung für einen Fruchtbarkeitszauber, der Esther schwanger werden ließ, gab. Klaus war in seiner Familie geliebt, mit Ausnahme von Mikael. Mikael war außerordentlich streng zu Klaus, da er ein aggressiver, gewalttätiger und strenger Mann wurde, nachdem er glaubte, dass Freya gestorben war, immer versucht, seinen Kindern zu lehren zu überleben, um kein weiteres Kind zu verlieren. In Klaus' Fall, war Mikael gewalttätig wegen dessen impulsivem und rücksichtslosem Verhalten, mit der Begründung, dass seine Strafen Klaus stärken würden, aber Mikael wurde immer nur in allem, was Klaus tat, enttäuscht, weshalb er diesen in seinem menschlichen Leben wiederholt schlug. Elijah sagte, dass Klaus als Mensch voller Liebe war und nur zurück geliebt werden wollte. Nachdem er zu einem Originalvampir und Werwolf-Hybrid wurde, änderte sich Klaus in eine gewalttätige und bösartige Person, ähnlich wie sein Stiefvater Mikael. Viele Jahre zuvor hatte seine Mutter eine Affäre mit einem Mann aus dem Nachbardorf, wessen Einwohner als Werwölfe bekannt waren. Einst als sie Kinder waren hatte Elijah Niklaus mit in den Wald genommen, um ihn die Jagd zu lehren. Elijah ermutigte seinen Bruder, dass er im Zielen besser geworden war, als er sein Schuss verfehlte. Aber Mikael kam dazwischen und schimpfte mit Elijah, dass er ihn nicht ermutigen sollte, bevor er Klaus Bogen nahm und ihm sagte, dass er nicht Manns genug war, um eine Waffe in den Händen zu halten. Niklaus versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, aber Mikael sah ihn als Schwächling und begann ihn zu treten. Elijah versuchte seinen Vater aufzuhalten, seinen Bruder zu verletzen, aber er hatte Angst vor Mikael, als dieser zu ihm sagte, dass er der Nächste sein könnte, wenn er wollte. Einst wurde er halb zu Tode geschlagen, als sein Vater sein Messer vermisste. Einige Tage nach dem Vorfall war Rebekah besonders nett zu Niklaus, welcher später realisierte, dass sie es gewesen war, die das Messer genommen hatte. Niklaus und seine Geschwister gingen immer in den Wald, um dort miteinander zu spielen, als sie noch Kinder waren, fühlten sie für jeden von ihnen Zuneigung und Liebe. In einer stürmischen Nacht blieb Klaus noch wach, um die ängstliche Rebekah zu trösten und ihre Hand zu halten, bevor er ihr einen kleinen Ritter aus Holz geschnitzt gab, welchen er für seinen Vater gemacht hatte, und versicherte ihr, dass er sie beschützen würde, eine Erinnerung aus seiner Kindheit, die Niklaus bis heute bewahrt hat. Esther fand den kleinen Niklaus im Wald, als dieser sich vor Mikael versteckte. Er hatte Angst, weshalb sie ihm eine Kette gab, welche ihn beschützen und daran erinnern sollte, dass Esther immer bei ihm sein würde. Einige Jahre später verletzte Mikael Klaus im Wald während eines Kampfes. Esther kümmerte sich um die Verletzungen und heilte Klaus. Klaus erzählte ihr von dem Kampf und dass Mikael ihm seine Kette wegnehmen wollte. In der Episode, Every Mother's Son, fand Klaus heraus, dass diese Kette der Grund für seine Schwäche, aufgrund von Esthers Zauber, gewesen war - sie wollte nicht, dass er stark wurde, jemanden umbrachte und so das Werwolfgen aktivierte. Niklaus und Elijah verliebten sich beide in Tatia, obwohl sie ein Kind mit ihrem Ehemann hatte, welcher im Kampf verstorben war. Sie wetteiferten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, hatten Argumente und machten Andeutungen, bis sie sich schließlich für Elijah entschieden hatte. Jahrhunderte später, erzählt Elijah Niklaus schließlich, dass er Tatia umgebracht hatte. Niklaus war sehr wütend auf Elijah deswegen, aber er entschied sich, ihm zu verzeihen. Später fanden sie heraus, dass Tatias Blut dafür genutzt wurde, um den Unsterblichkeitszauber, welcher an ihnen eingesetzt wurde. Niklaus wurde einst von Mikael verdroschen, als er dessen Messer genutzt hatte, um Schachfiguren zu schnitzen. Als Elijah dazu kam und versuchte, seinen Vater aufzuhalten, Niklaus zu Tode zu schlagen, schob sein Vater ihn zurück. Danach griff Rebekah ein und bedrohte ihren Vater mit einem Schwert, ihn zu töten, wenn er nicht aufhörte, Niklaus zu schlagen. Mikael riss ihr das Schwert aus den Händen und verließ die beiden wütend. Als Klaus und sein Bruder Henrik losgingen, um zuzusehen, wie sich die Wölfe verwandelten, wurde Henrik von einem von den Werwölfen umgebracht und Esther kreierte einen Zauber (genannt Unsterblichkeitszauber), welcher Niklaus, seine Geschwister und seinen Stiefvater in Vampire verwandelten sollte. Als Niklaus seinen ersten Menschen umbrachte, wurde sein Werwolfgen aktiviert und er wurde zu einem Hybriden, was Esthers Untreue offenbarte. Mikael machte Jagd auf Niklaus Vater und brachte ihn und seine gesamte Familie um, ohne zu realisieren, dass er damit einen Krieg zwischen Vampire und Werwölfe hervorrief, welcher sich über Jahrhunderte verschlimmerte. Nachdem Niklaus zum Hybriden wurde, verlangte Mikael von Elijah Klaus daran zu hindern, sich zu verteidigen und Esther nutzte dunkle Magie, um den Fluch auf ihn zu legen; wobei seine Werwolfseite gezwungen war zu erwachen, bevor sie abgelegt und deaktiviert wurde. Aus Vergeltung tötete er seine Mutter und gab Mikael die Schuld an dieser Tat. Nachdem er Esther getötet hatte, verstreute sich seine Familie und Niklaus blieb mit Rebekah zurück, um Esther zu vergraben. Rebekah versprach ihn, ihn niemals den Rücken zuzudrehen, wie es Esther und Elijah getan hatten. Sie schwörte ihm, für immer und ewig mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben. |-| Italien, 1114 n. Chr.= Klaus war mit Elijah und Rebekah im Jahre 1114 n. Chr. in Italien, wo sie einen Mann namens Alexander, ein Vampirjäger, welcher ein Teil "der Fünf" war. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit mit ihm - die Brüder, um mehr über deren Pläne vom töten der Vampire zu erfahren und Rebekah, weil sie in ihn verliebt war. Alexander schien sie nicht zu verdächtigen; sie trugen ihre Tageslichtringe, welche ihnen erlaubten, in der Sonne zu gehen ohne zu verbrennen, nicht wie die Vampire, die Alexander in der Öffentlichkeit tötete. Als sie jedoch zu einer Feier in Alexanders Haus eingeladen wurden, erdolchten die Mitglieder sie. Klaus, wer zur Hälfte Werwolf war, konnte nicht vom Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch neutralisiert werden und tötete die Mitglieder der Fünf, einschließlich Alexander, als er erwachte. Er nahm die Dolche aus den Körpern seiner Geschwister (mit Ausnahme von Finn) und erfuhr von Rebekah, dass die Waffe, von der Alexander erzählt hatte, ein "Heilmittel" gegen Vampirismus war. Als Folge der Ermordung der Fünf, wurde Klaus gezwungen 52 Jahre, 4 Monate und 9 Tage den Jägerfluch zu ertragen - qualvolle Halluzinationen, welche ihn im Traum, wie im wachen Zustand versuchten dazu zu bringen, sich selbst umzubringen, wozu er aber nicht in der Lage ist, schon allein wegen seinem unzerstörbaren Zustand. |-| 1359= Nach Elijah hatte Klaus viel von seiner Menschlichkeit verloren, seine Einsamkeit hinter Grausamkeit und Zorn versteckt. |-| England, 1492= Klaus war ein englischer Edelmann während des späten 15. Jahrhunderts, als er Katerina Petrova, die Doppelgängerin, auf die er 500 Jahre gewartet hatte, traf. Er plante, sie in seinem Ritual zu verwenden, weshalb er sie bis zum Vollmond unterhielt, doch sie fand diesen Plan heraus, bevor er stattfinden konnte und entkam, mit dem gestohlenen Mondstein. Als sie floh, bat sie eine Vampirin namens Rose um Hilfe, welche sie austrickste, weshalb sie sich in einen Vampir verwandelte, was Klaus Pläne, den Fluch zu brechen, für immer zerstörte. Nachdem Katerina sich in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, war Klaus davon ausgegangen, dass mit ihr die Familienlinie endete und seine Chance, den Fluch zu brechen, für immer zerstört war. Als Vergeltung reiste Klaus nach Bulgarien und ermordete Katerinas ganze Familie aus Trotz. |-| Cádiz, Spanien, 1702= Im Jahr 1702 zog Kols Gewalt in Spanien zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und brachte Mikael, direkt zu ihrer Familie, als Folge brannte Mikael das gesamte Land nieder. Während die Flammen näher kamen, enthauptete Mikael Klaus Pferd Theo. Elijah und Klaus suchten nach Kol, während Rebekah den erdolchten Finn an Bord eines Schiffes brachte, um aus Europa zu fliehen. Die Brüder fanden Kol in einer Taverne, wo er trank und die Achtlosigkeit der Menschen feierte. Trotz der Warnung, dass Mikael kommen würde, weigerte er sich zu fliehen. Während Klaus und Elijah darauf beharrten, widerstand Kol ihnen, weshalb Elijah ihn packte, damit Klaus Kol erdolchen konnte und ihn erfolgreich neutralisierte. New Orleans, 18. Jahrhundert bis 20. Jahrhundert 1700= Aus der alten Welt geflohen, Mikael entkommen, segelt Klaus mit Rebekah, Elijah und ihren erdolchten Brüdern durch die ganze Welt, über den Mississippi und kam, 300 Jahre vor der Gegenwart, in New Orleans an. Bei ihrer Ankunft in New Orleans schlachteten sie alle Männer, bis auf einen, welchen sie baten, ihr Gepäck zu tragen, auf dem Schiff ab. Im Jahr 1720 halfen Klaus und Elijah dem Gouverneur beim Aufbau der ersten Deiche. |-| 1820= Im Jahr 1820 lebten Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah im Haus des Gouverneurs, welchen sie mit Geld bezahlten, um die Identität der Vampire zu wahren. Eines Tages veranstaltete der Gouverneur eine Feier für die Mikaelsons. Rebekah ging mit dem Sohn des Gouverneurs die Treppen hinauf, wo sie ihn wandeln wollte. Sie ging mit ihm zu Elijah, um ihn zu fragen, ob sie ihn wandeln durfte, woraufhin Elijah zu bedenken gab, dass es kein schlauer Schachzug wäre, wenn sie den Sohn des Gouverneur wandeln würde. In diesem Moment schnappte sich Klaus den Sohn und warf ihn aus dem zweiten Stockwerk, was ihn sofort tötete. Klaus und sein Bruder nahmen an der Beerdigung teil, wo Klaus einen Mann sah, welcher ein Kind auspeitschte. Klaus rettete das Kind und entschied sich dafür, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er gab dem Kind den Namen Marcellus. Später traf er sich mit dem Gouverneur und bat um Marcellus' Freiheit und würgte den Gouverneur am Hals solange, bis er die Freiheit gewährte. Niklaus fragte Marcel über seinen Vater aus und erzählte ihm, dass eine Familie mehr sein konnte, als nur sich das Blut zu teilen, dass man die Wahl hätte. Marcel berührten diese Worte. Im selben Jahr fordert Klaus einen Mann zu einem Duell heraus, welches er gewinnt. Elijah war etwas besorgt und fragte ihn, ob es nicht genug war, dass er dutzende Menschen in den letzten Wochen abgeschlachtet hatte. Klaus erklärt, dass eine Stadt voller Leichen sich schnell über dem Ozean verbreiten wird. Elijah fragt seinen Bruder, ob er ihren Vater zu ihnen locken wollte, aber Klaus verlangte nur von ihm, sich zu entspannen. Klaus erklärte dann, dass er ein Gerücht verstreut hatte, welches besagte, dass die Körper das Ergebnis von einem Blutritual der Hexen wären. Elijah ist schockiert, da er mit einer Hexe namens Celeste zusammen war, aber Klaus war nicht besorgt. Elijah nahm einen Revolver und schoss auf Klaus, welcher unter Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Klaus erkennt, dass Elijah sich um Celeste sorgte und warnte ihn, dass bereits ein Gerücht die Runde machte, dass die Stadt nach Hexen abgesucht wurde. |-| 1821= Klaus Eifersucht wuchs, als Marcellus mehr mit Elijah zusammenwuchs, als mit ihm. Aus Einsamkeit entdolchte er seinen jüngeren Bruder, Kol, um jemanden zu haben, mit dem er Spaß haben konnte. Die beiden begannen, aus Spaß, New Orleans in ein Chaos zu versetzen, wobei sie sogar ein gesamtes Wohnhaus abschlachteten. Als Klaus zeigte, dass Marcellus über Kol stand, wurde dieser wütend und drohte Klaus, Marcellus in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Klaus, welcher realisierte, dass sein Bruder nicht zu kontrollieren war, erdolchte ihn erneut. |-| 1835= Im Jahr 1835 übte Marcel mit Rebekah Fechten. Als er schließlich ein erwachsener Mann war, konnte er sie im Duell schlagen, doch als er anschließend einen Schritt auf sie zuging, kam Klaus dazwischen. Marcel bat Klaus, ihn mit Rebekah zusammen sein zu lassen, doch dieser schoss ihn nieder und verbot ihm, ihr zu folgen. Doch dies hielt Marcel nicht davon ab, es erneut zu versuchen und mit Rebekah herum zu machen. Abrupt wurden sie körperlich von Klaus getrennt, welcher beschloss, die beiden damit zu bestrafen, Rebekah zu erdolchen. Im selben Jahr wurde Marcel beim Versuch, Sklaven zu retten, vom Gouverneur angeschossen. Als Marcel im Sterben lag, zwang er Klaus, sich zu entscheiden, ob er ihn in einen Vampir verwandelte oder ihn als Mensch sterben ließ. Niklaus gab nach, erfüllte Marcel seinen Wunsch und wandelte ihn gegen seinen Willen in einen Vampir. |-| 1887= Im Jahr 1887 entdolchte Klaus Rebekah und erklärte ihr, dass er sie für 52 Jahre erdolcht hatte, nachdem sie gefragt hatte, ob sie Marcel sehen könnte. Klaus erklärte ihr, dass er Marcel vor ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte. Entweder ein langes, menschliches Leben mit Rebekah zusammen und zu sterben, oder ein Vampir zu werden und so von ihr fernzubleiben. Er wählte Letzteres und trat in den Raum, als verheerender Beweis für Rebekah. |-| 1918= Im Jahr 1918 wollte Klaus Marcel davon überzeugen, dass er nicht in den 1. Weltkrieg ziehen sollte. Marcel verließ New Orleans trotzdem. Später besuchte Klaus Marcel während des Krieges und um ihn so zu verleiten, dass Blut von jungen Frauen zu trinken. Zum selben Zeitpunkt bot er Marcel an, zurück nach New Orleans zu kommen. Marcel war zwar am Verhungern, doch er hielt Stand gegen Klaus' Angebot, da er seine Männer nicht verlassen würde. |-| 1919= Im Jahr 1919 versuchte Klaus mit den Werwölfen eine Vereinbarung zu treffen, sodass seine Herrschaft verborgen bleiben konnte. Aber ihre Sitzung wurde bald von dem Zauberer Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, auch bekannt als Papa Tunde, unterbrochen, welcher wissen wollte, wie die Hexen davon profitieren sollten. Er verlangte ein Tribut, da er im Glauben war, dass auch er der König der Stadt war und brachte ihm den Kopf des Bürgermeisters, den er getötet hatte. Klaus mochte dies gar nicht und beschloss, herauszufinden, wer sein Feind war. Klaus freundete sich mit ihm an, um seine Schwächen herauszufinden und ihn so zu zerstören. Mit der Hilfe von Marcel (welcher vom 1. Weltkrieg zurückgekehrt war), fand er heraus, dass Papa Tunde Zwillingshexen kanalisierte, die ihn immer begleiteten und tötete diese, um sie als Rivalen los zu werden. Während dieser Zeit war Klaus sehr kritisch auf die Beziehung von Rebekah und Marcel zu sprechen, weshalb die beiden beschlossen, Klaus aus ihrem Leben zu entfernen, weshalb sie hinter seinem Rücken eine Hexe nutzten, um Mikael nach New Orleans zu holen. Sechs Monate später nach diesem Lockruf besuchten Klaus und Elijah einen lokalen Verein unter dem Operntheater, wo Klaus mit Lana, einer "Werwolfkönigin" und der Besitzerin des Vereins, flirtete, bevor er und Elijah die Vereinigung von New Orleans zur Ansprache brachten. Elijah erzählte, dass sie die Stadt gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten, doch nicht nach Niklaus Version. Etwas später während Elijah sich einen Drink gönnte, bekam Klaus mit, dass Marcel und Rebekah versuchten ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, weshalb er sich am Tisch erhob und Elijah versuchte, ihn von weiterem Ärger abzuhalten. Statt das Paar zu verurteilen, räumt Klaus ein, dass sich etwas verändern musste, nachdem sie die neue Epoche erreicht hatten. Er toastete Marcel und Rebekah zu und wünschte ihnen, dass sie miteinander glücklich wurden, bevor er erklärte, dass er Rebekahs vorherige Liebhaber nur getötet hatte, um sie vor einem gebrochenen Herzen zu bewahren, wenn sie wieder weiterreisen mussten. Doch nun waren sie zu Hause und er wünschte ihr, dass sie glücklich sein würde. Nach einem Vormittag mit Lana, schlägt sie ihm Tickets für diese Nacht in einem Theater vor. Rebekah und Klaus saßen in der Loge und Rebekah sah in alle Richtungen, um Marcel zu finden. Als Klaus sie allein ließ und der Vorhang sich erhob, tauchte Mikael hinter ihm auf, wobei dieser ihn mit dem Weißeichen-Pflock anstupste. Mikael stichelte ihn mit den Worten "Vater" an und das sein echter Vater ebenfalls so betroffen über ihn reden würde, wenn er von seinem Plan gewusst hätte. Nachdem Klaus Mikael aufgefordert hatte, ihn einfach zu töten, bevor Mikael ihm seinen Stolz über die Erschaffung der Stadt aussprach. Mikael stichelt weiter, dass Klaus Tod kommen würde und er selbst dann in New Orleans bleiben würde. Er würde so lange dort bleiben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass jeder, der sich an Klaus erinnerte, tot sein würde und es würde so sein, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Als Klaus versuchte aufzustehen, ging der Vorhang nach oben und Mikael verkündete, dass er einige Änderungen am Stück vorgenommen hatte, welche ihm gefallen würden. Das Publikum applaudierte und lachte, manipuliert von Mikael, als der Vorhang Lana enthüllte, welche mit einem Pfahl aufgespießt und Marcel, kaum bei Bewusstsein, an einem Kreuz gesteckt waren. Klaus versuchte Marcel irgendwie zu retten, doch er wird von Mikael aufgehalten, während Rebekah versuchte, Mikael zu erstechen, welcher zu ihr meinte, dass er nicht wegen ihr hier wäre und sie beiseite stieß. Erst als Elijah auftauchte, entschieden sie sich, zu fliehen, da es zu spät war, um Marcel zu retten, da Mikael sich von ihm ernährte. Als sie flohen, gab Klaus Rebekah sein Blut, um sie zu heilen, als sie Mikael näherkommen hörten. Sie war am Boden zerstört über Marcels offensichtlichem Tod und verrät, dass es ihre Schuld war. Klaus verneinte dies, stattdessen entschuldigte er sich dafür, sagte, es wäre seine Schuld, als die Oper, mit Todesschreien von innen begleitet, bis zum Boden verbrannte, da er gedacht hatte, dass sie ein zu Hause gefunden hatten. Elijah sagte ihnen, dass sie gehen sollten, während er Mikael aufhielt. Nach kurzem Zögern schnappte Klaus sich Rebeakh und verließ mit ihr New Orleans. |-| Chicago, 1920= Während des Jahres 1920 waren Klaus und seine Schwester Rebekah auf der Flucht vor Mikael, wer sie seit 1.000 Jahren verfolgte. Die Geschwister waren im Jahre 1922 in Chicago, wo sie den Vampir Stefan Salvatore trafen, in welchen sich Rebekah verliebte. Zuerst hasste Klaus Stefan, doch dann fing er an, ihn zu mögen, sobald er herausgefunden hatte, dass Stefan ein Ripper war und sie wurden Freunde. Eines Nachts, wurde die Mondscheinkneipe offenbar von der Polizei attackiert, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass der Überfall von Mikael ausgeführt wurde. Bevor er verschwand, manipulierte Klaus Stefan, ihn und Rebekah zu vergessen. Später als er und Rebekah aus Chicago flohen, erzählte Rebekah Klaus, dass sie müde vom ständigen Fliehen war und dort mit Stefan bleiben würde. Klaus stellte sie vor die Wahl mit ihm oder mit Stefan zusammen zu sein; sie entschied sich für Stefan. Angst davor, Allein zu sein, erdolchte er seine Schwester mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, dann nahm er ihren Körper mit in ein Auto und verließ Chicago. Während The Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel Zwei= |-|Staffel Drei= |-|Staffel Vier= |-|Staffel Fünf= Während The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= |-|Staffel Zwei= Persönlichkeit |-|deaktivierter Werwolf= |-|Originalvampir - Originalhybrid= [[]] Aussehen [[]] Stärken und Fähigkeiten Schwächen Beziehungen Elijah Mikaelson [[]] Rebekah Mikaelson [[]] Kol Mikaelson [[]] Hope Mikaelson [[]] Hayley Marshall [[]] Marcel Gerard [[]] Caroline Forbes [[]] Andere Beziehungen *Klaus und Hope (Vater und Tochter) *Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah (Halbgeschwister, Verbündete) *Klaus, Hayley und Hope (Vater, Mutter, Tochter, Verbündete) *Klaus und Finn (Halbgeschwister, Feinde) *Klaus und Freya (Halbgeschwister, Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Damon (Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Stefan (früher Freunde, Feinde) *Klaus und Tyler (Feinde) *Klaus und Bonnie (Feinde) *Klaus und Alaric (Feinde) *Klaus und Camille (Freunde, Verbündete) *Mikael und Klaus (Stiefvater und Stiefsohn, Feinde) *Klaus und Ansel (Vater und Sohn, Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Esther (Mutter und Sohn, Feinde) *Klaus und Dahlia (Tante und Neffe, früher Feinde, Verbündete) *Klaus und Elena (Feinde) *Klaus und Sophie (Feinde, früher Verbündete) *Klaus und Davina (Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Kieran (Verbündete, Freunde) *Klaus und Genevieve (Feinde, Exliebschaft) *Klaus und Katherine (Feinde) *Klaus und Joshua (Freundfeinde) *Klaus und Jackson (früher Verbündete, Feinde, Rivalen) *Klaus und Aiden (Freunde, Verbündete) Einstellung gegenüber Menschen beeinflusste Veranstaltungen, um den Fluch zu brechen |-|Katherine/Mason= *Katherine verwandelt sich in einen Vampir, um der Opfergabe zu entkommen **Katerina (Folge) *Katherines Ankunft in Mystic Falls, Verrat an Freunde und Familie, überzeugend ihren Tot vorgetäuscht (Stefan und Damon). **Lost Girls **Children of the Damned **Blood Brothers **Founder's Day **The Return *Der Mondstein kommt in George Lockwoods Besitz. **Memory Lane *Mason Lockwoods Fluch wurde aktiviert. **Kill or Be Killed *Katherine Pierce und Mason Lockwoods Ankunft in Mystic Falls. **Founder's Day **The Return |-|Tyler/Caroline= *Carolines Wandlung in einen Vampir. **The Return *Tylers Fluch wurde aktiviert. **Masquerade |-|Rose/Trevor= *Rose und Trevor entführten Elena, um endlich ihre Freiheit zu bekommen. **Masquerade **Rose |-|Elijah/Isobel= *Elijah trifft den Petrova-Doppelgänger. Rose wird die Freiheit gewährt, während Trevor enthauptet wird. **Rose *Elijahs Abkommen mit Elena. **By The Light of the Moon *Tod von: **Luka Martin **Jonas Martin **Greta Martin *Elijahs Wiederbelebung und Vertrauen zu Elena. **The Last Dance **Klaus *Isobels Rückkehr nach Mystic Falls (aufgrund der Manipulation von Klaus) und mit der Hilfe von Maddox, um den Mondstein wiederzuerlangen und Katherine und Alaric einzufangen. Nachdem Isobels Aufgabe erledigt war, wurde sie von Klaus so manipuliert, dass sie sich die Halskette abnahm und im Sonnenlicht verbrannte. **The House Guest **Know Thy Enemy |-|Elena/Jenna= *Jennas Wandlung in einen Vampir. **The Last Day *Tod von Jenna, Jules, Elena (wiederauferstanden) und John. **The Sun Also Rises *Elena bereit sich zu opfern, um ihre Freunde zu retten. **The Sacrifice **By The Light of the Moon Auftritte The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Zwei *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Körper besessen von Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Dance'' (Körper besessen von Alaric Saltzman) *''Klaus'' (Rückblick/erster Auftritt/Körperaufgabe von Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Drei *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (Rückblende) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Vier *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone (als Illusion von Silas)'' *''Graduation'' The Vampire Diaries - Staffel Fünf *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside (Archivmaterial)'' Staffel Eins *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Staffel Zwei *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' }} Unterschiede zum Buch Name *'Klaus' ist eine deutsche Variante von "Nicholas" und aus dem griechischen "Νικολαος" (Nikolaos), was bedeutet "Sieg des Volkes". Es ist der Name eines Heiligen, der seinen Ursprung in der St. Claus-Legende hat. Trivia *Klaus ist das mittlere Kind in seiner Familie. *Es gibt Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Klaus und Kais Charakter: *Beide sind anders als ihre Geschwister, Klaus wurde als Werwolf geboren und verwandelte sich dann in einen Hybriden, Kai wurde als Zauberer ohne Magie geboren, aber seine Fähigkeit ist es, Magie zu absorbieren. *Beide haben ihre Geschwister am meisten verletzt. Wobei Kai die meisten umgebracht hatte und Klaus es bevorzugte, seine Geschwister zu erdolchen. *Ihre Väter fühlten sich beide beschämt wegen ihnen und missbrauchten sie dafür. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum beide so geworden sind. *Da Katherine sich im April 1492 in eine Vampir verwandelt hat, ist anzunehmen, dass Klaus Geburtstag irgendwann im März oder April ist. *In der Novelle basiert der Charakter von Klaus teilweise auf den Rutger Hauers Charakter (John Ryder) aus dem Film The Hitcher (1986). **John Ryder "The Hitcher": Eines der wenigen Dinge, die man über John Ryder weiß, ist sein Name. Er hatte eine sadistische Ader, weshalb er jeden umbrachte, der ihm über den Weg lief. Er ist suizidgefährdet und ist auf der Suche nach jemanden, der ihm eine Aufgabe gibt. *Klaus ist einer der wenigen Hauptgegner, der in die Hauptbesetzung kam und somit, der Einzige war, der in den meisten Episoden (18) in einer Staffel auftauchte. John Gilbert tauchte nur in den letzten 5 Folgen der ersten Staffel von TVD auf, Klaus tauchte offiziell in den 4 letzten Folgen der zweiten Staffel von TVD auftauchte. *Klaus ist der Original mit den meisten Auftritten, er taucht in 56 Episoden auf. *In den Novellen scheint Klaus in jedem Krieg während der aktuellen Zeit zu kämpfen (Armee von Alexander dem Großen, der trojanische Krieg und in den Kriegen, die der Untergang für das römische Reich gewesen waren). *In der Serie traf Katherine in England auf Klaus, doch in den Büchern war Klaus für viele Jahrhunderte in Deutschland, während Katherine sich in einen Vampir verwandelte. *Klaus beeinträchtigt Katherines Leben in den Büchern und in der Serie. In den Büchern, war sie seine Studentin, dann wandelte er sie und manipulierte ihre Gedanken, trieb sie dazu wahnsinnig, sadistisch, kalt, instabil und mordlustig zu werden. In der Serie wurde Katherine von Rose gewandelt, aber sie wurde durch den Verlust ihrer Tochter, die Abschlachtung ihrer Familie und die Verfolgung der Original-Familie beschädigt. *Klaus sagte, dass er der älteste Vampir in der Geschichte war, doch Mikael, Elijah und Finn waren die ältesten Vampire und Silas der erste Unsterbliche der Welt. *Klaus offenbarte, ein halber Vampir und ein halber Werwolf, also ein Hybrid zu sein. *Klaus nahm die Särge seiner Familie überall mit sich hin, bewahrte sie aber gut versteckt auf. *In den Büchern ist Klaus Schwäche der Kampf gegen Geister, da er sie nicht angreifen konnte. In der Serie ist es nicht so. *In den Büchern war Klaus derjenige, welcher Vicki Donovan getötet hatte, während in der Serie Vicki in einen Vampir von Damon verwandelt und von Stefan getötet wurde. *Niklaus, Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson und Sophie Deveraux sind die einzigen Charaktere, welche immer wieder einen Nebencharakter (Jenna sommers, Vicki Donovan, Alaric Saltzman und Davina Claire) umgebracht hatten. *In den Novellen wurde nie erwähnt, dass Klaus einen Tageslichtring brauchte, um in der Sonne zu gehen. *In der Novelle war Klaus einziger Kampf gegen Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt und Caroline am 31. Oktober. Danach waren der Aufenthalt und der Zustand von Klaus ein Geheimnis. *Klaus, Isobel Saltzman, Rose und Katerina Petrova waren bisher die einzigen Charaktere, nach denen man eine Episode genannt hatte. Klaus somit der einzige männliche Charakter. *Klaus war zu Katherine Pierce Geburtstag eingeladen. *In der Novelle ist Klaus der Älteste und der älteste aller Vampire, doch in der Serie ist Klaus ein Originalvampir-Werwolf-Hybrid und der älteste lebende Werwolf. *In den Büchern The Return:Midnight wird erwähnt, dass Klaus den Zwillingsbruder von Meredith Sulez in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte. *Niklaus benutzte vier Frauen von verschiedenen Spezien, um seinen Fluch zu brechen: Greta (Hexe), Jenna (Vampir), Jules (Werwolf) und Elena (Doppelgänger). *In der Serie beschädigte er Stefan so wie er Katherine in den Büchern beschädigte. *Klaus ist der erste Nebencharakter, welcher während einer Staffel zum Hauptcharakter wurde. *Klaus hat die meisten Charaktere getötet. *Klaus ist der einzige Hybrid, der jedes Blut trinken kann. *Klaus machte die Unterstellung, dass Elena, Jenna und Jules Göttinnen (Jungfrau, Mutter und Tante) für sein Opfer waren. *Im Jahr 1492 hatte Klaus alle Elemente zusammen, die er brauchte, um seinen Fluch zu brechen, doch Katherine fand einen Weg zu fliehen und nahm den Mondstein mit sich. *In den Büchern war Klaus nie ein Mensch, aber ein reinblütiger Vampir und sehr alt. In der Sendung war er eine Hexe und viel jünger als in den Büchern. *Rebekah hatte angenommen, dass Klaus Grund für die Hybridenerschaffung, die Angst vor der Einsamkeit war. *In der Episode Homecoming sagte Klaus "Ich werde dich und jeden töten, den du kennst." zu Stefan; dies war auch, was er zu Katherine sagte, bevor er ihre Familie umbrachte. *Klaus ist ein Beatlesfan und behauptete in The Last Dance, dass sie die 60er Jahre erträglicher gemacht hätten. *Ursprünglich sollte er in The Departed in der dritten Staffel umgebracht werden, aber Julie Plec entschied sich dagegen, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie er schauspielerte. *Klaus erdolchte seine Geschwister, als sie versuchten ihn zu verlassen. Er erdolchte Rebekah damit sie Stefan verließ und Kol war ein reinstes Problem. Den einzigen, den er nicht erdolchte war Finn, welcher von den Fünf erdolcht und von Klaus seitdem nicht mehr entdolcht wurde. *Klaus scheint ein sehr talentierter Künstler zu sein. Eine Landschaftszeichnung hing im Hermitagemuseum und manchmal verschenkte er seine Zeichnungen aus Spaß. *Klaus wurde von 3 Schauspielern gespielt. **Matthew Davis in Know Thy Enemy, The Last Dance und Klaus. **Joseph Morgan als Hauptschauspieler. **Michael Trevino in The Departed und in Growing Pains. *Während alle Katerina mit der englischen Variante (Katherine) ansprachen, waren Klaus und Elijah, Rose, Trevor und Nadia die einzigen, die sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen ansprachen. *Es wird gezeigt, dass Klaus den Weißeichenaschepflock überlegte, da Alaric seinen Sarg verschloss, nachdem er ihn gepfählt hatte. Damit ein Feuer richtig brennen kann, benötigt es Sauerstoff. Dies wurde von Klaus erklärt: "...Als ich davon ausgegangen bin, nur noch Asche zu sein, haben wohl das Schicksal und der Sauerstoff eingegriffen...". *Caroline bringt Klaus Menschlichkeit hervor. Er denkt, dass Caroline wunderschön, stark und voller Licht ist. *Klaus ist der einzige Originalvampir, welcher einen anderen Originalvampir (Mikael) umbringen will. *Klaus ist die erste und letzte Person, die alle Mitglieder der Fünf umgebracht hatte. *Klaus erlitt den Jägerfluch für 52 Jahre, 4 Monate und 9 Tage. Als er Rebekah erdolchte im Jahre 1835 ließ er sie für 52 Jahre erdolcht. *Klaus übernahm den Körper von 2 Hauptcharakteren: Alaric Saltzman und Tyler Lockwood. *Obwohl er ein Hybrid ist und sich somit in einen Werwolf verwandeln kann, wann er will, hat er dies noch nie getan. *Klaus ist der dritte Originalvampir, nach Elijah und Kol, welcher in das Gilberthaus eingeladen wurde. *In Staffel 2 hatte Klaus Besitz über Alarics Körper genommen. *Klaus wurde mehere Male erdolcht, doch seine Werwolfseite machte den silbernen Weißeichenaschendolch unfähig. Er kann nur von einem goldenen Weißeichenaschendolch erdolcht werden, welchen Kol speziell für Klaus gefertigt hatte: **von der Bruderschaft der Fünf im Jahre 1114 in The Five. **von Rebekah in The End of The Affair. **von Finn in Bringing Out the Dead. **von Alaric Saltzman (über Kol) in All My Children. **von Elijah Mikaelson in When the Levee Breaks (erdolcht). **von sich selbst in Ashes to Ashes (erdolcht). *Er ist der einzige Originalvampir, welcher gezeigt wurde, als er die anderen Originalvampire erdolchte, bis Elijah ihn mit dem goldenen Weißeichenaschendolch erdolchte. *Er ist der erste gewesen, der den Jägerfluch durchleiden musste. *Er ist der einzige Original, der nicht gestorben war, nachdem man ihm den Weißeichenaschenpflock ins Herz gerammt hatte, da eine Hexe eingriff, um ihre Freunde vor dem Tod zu retten indem sie ihn rettete. **von Alaric Saltzman im Jahr 2011 in The Departed. Gerettet von Bonnie Bennett. **von Mikael im Jahr 2012 in Red Door. Gerettet von Davina Claire und Kol. *Er und Elijah wollten nicht, dass Rebekah das Heilmittel nahm. *Klaus ist der erste untote Charakter, der eine Schwangerschaft hervorrief. *Klaus trinkt sein Blut direkt nur von Frauen, das Blut von Männern trinkt er nur aus einem Gefäß. *Klaus kann Aramaic sprechen und lesen. *Niklaus, Matt Donovan und Jeremy Gilbert haben alle einen Originalvampir umgebracht. *Es wurde in Tangled Up In Blue erwähnt, dass Klaus ungeborenes Kind ein weiblicher Hybrid sein würde. *Klaus hat die Angewohnheit, das Wort "Liebes" an jedem Satzende, wenn er anfängt mit einer Frau zu reden. Bis auf Rebekah und gelegentlich Hayley, welche er "kleine Wölfin" nannte. *Während The Vampire Diaries schien neben Caroline ein Fan von Stelena zu sein. *Klaus war nie ein Mensch - er war ein unaktivierter Werwolf, bevor er in einen Vampir gewandelt wurde und eine Hexe, ähnlich wie sein Gegenstück in der Novelle, wo er ein reinblütiger Alter war. *Es wurde in Sinners and Saints erwähnt, dass Klaus und Hayleys Tochter der Tod für alle Hexen sein würde. *Klaus hat ein Tattoo auf vorn auf seiner linken Schulter mit dem Symbol von "Vögeln einer Feder". *Klaus hat 8 Vögeltattoos, an der linken Seite seiner Brust. *Klaus hat ein Triangeltattoo auf der rechten Seite seines Rückens. *Klaus brachte die meisten Liebschaften von Rebekah um. *Klaus Ängste waren, dass sein Kind aufwuchs und Elijah Vater nannte. *In Reigning Pain in New Orleans zeigte sich, dass Klaus noch lebende Verwandte väterlicherseits hat. *Rebekah, Kol und Genevieve nannten ihn Nik, während alle anderen ihn Klaus nannten. *Mikael, Esther, Finn und Elijah waren die einzigen, welche Klaus Niklaus nannten. *Joseph Morgan entblößte seine komplette rechte Seite während er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte. *Mit Papa Tundes Messer, welches ihn Genevieve gegeben hatte, versuchte er Rebekah damit zur Strecke zu bringen. *Elijah stieß Papa Tundes Messer in Klaus Brust, um Rebekah vor Klaus Zorn zu retten. *In Le Grand Guignol erklärt er, dass er Rache an seinem Bruder, Elijah, nehmen würde. *In einer Rückblende in Le Grand Guignol erkennt Klaus die Beziehung zwischen Rebekah und Marcels an und gibt ihnen sein Segen und Akzeptanz. *In Farewell to Storyville ergibt sich, dass Klaus der einzige von seinen Geschwistern war, welcher von Mikael missbraucht worden war. *In Farewell to Storyville erlaubt Klaus Rebekah die Stadt zu verlassen und ihr Leben so zu leben, wie sie es möchte. *In Farewell to Storyville gibt Klaus Rebekah einen Holzritter als sie noch Kinder waren, welcher sie vor dem Sturm beschützen sollte. *In Farewell to Storyville erzählt Rebekah Hayley, dass Klaus bisher immer ein Monster war, doch es nun Hoffnung, durch seine ungeborene Tochter, für ihn gab. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street erzählt Klaus Jackson, dass er auf die Werwolfsinne vertraute, um seine ungeborene Tochter zu beschützen. *In [Big Uneasy] bittet Klaus Cary um Hilfe, um herauszufinden, was für ein Stein für die Mondlichtringe benötigt wurde. *Klaus' Werwolfblutlinie kann an den Anfang der Werwolfgeschichte zurückverfolgt werden. Als Oliver feststellte, dass Klaus und Carys Rudel gleich alt waren. *In The Big Uneasy erklärte Klaus, dass sein Rudel aus Nordostatlantik stammte. *In An Unblinking Death packte er Kierans Nacken und brachte ihn aus Gnade um. *In A Closer Walk With Thee hatte Klaus den Traum seine Tochter in einem Sarg zu sehen. *Von all den Originalvampiren wird Klaus als der gefährlichste und launischste, wie auch als gefürchtetster und verhasster Originalvampir bezeichnet, da nicht jeder wusste, dass Mikael ebenfalls ein Originalvampir war und die meisten davon ausgingen, dass er nur ein alter Vampir war, welcher Vampire jagte. *Klaus Status als Vampirkönig von New Orleans wurde niedergelegt, da es aufgrund des Werwolfmassakers kein Vampirreich mehr existierte. *Klaus Tochter ist die Person auf der Welt, die er am meisten liebt. *Obwohl Werwolfgift ihn nicht so beeinflusst wie seine Geschwister, machte es etwas mit ihm, (wie man in Long Way Back From Hell sehen konnte)als Genevieve ihm dieses, vermischt mit Rebekahs Blut, da sie von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde, verabreichte, hustete er fast alles wieder aus. *In American Gothic konnte man sehen, dass Klaus ein Kreuz trug. *In Every Mother's Son ist durch eine Rückblende bekannt, dass Esther ihm eine Kette gab, welche ihn schwächte, seine deaktivierte Werwolfseite aufrechterhielt und ihn davon abhielt, wütend zu werden. *Das einzige Mal, als Klaus erdolcht war, war nicht durch einen Weißeichenaschendolch, sondern ein deaktivierter Weißeichenaschenpflock. *In Every Mother' Son erklärte Finn während einer Diskussion, da er für 900 Jahre erdolcht gewesen war, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass ihn die Grausamkeit von Klaus erwartete, was zeigen sollte, dass Klaus innerhalb von nur 100 Jahren als Vampir grausam und bösartig geworden war. *In City Beneath The Sea behauptet Dahlia, dass Klaus der intelligenteste von seinen Halbgeschwistern war, da er keine Brut von dem Vikinger war und somit dessen Blut nicht in seinen Venen floss. *Klaus brachte seine beiden Väter um. **Er tötete Mikael, seinen Stiefvater (welcher ihn großgezogen hatte, da er im Glauben gelassen wurde, dass er sein richtiger Vater war), in Vampire Diaries. Aber Mikael wurde mit Davinas Hilfe zurückgeholt, um Klaus zu töten. Jedoch wurde er später erneut von Klaus getötet. **Klaus tötete auch seinen biologischen Vater, ein Werwolf namens Ansel, da dieser wusste, dass Hope am Leben war und Klaus es nicht riskieren konnte, dass Esther dies herausfand. *In Ashes to Ashes tötete Klaus Dahlia mit Hilfe von Esther. **Dies macht ihn zum zweiten Mikaelson, neben Mikael, welcher Dahlia körperlich schadete. Episodenanzahl *In Staffel 3 von Vampire Diaries tauchte Klaus in 4 Episoden auf: Smells Like Teen Spirit, Ghost World, 1912 und Break On Through. *In Staffel 4 von Vampire Diaries tauchte Klaus in 4 Episoden nicht auf: Memorial, We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Stand By Me und The Walking Dead. Gallerie Zitate ---